¿Yo? ¿Quién soy yo?
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: ¿Yo? ¿Quién soy yo? Esa pregunta inquieta a la gente. Y a mí eso me divierte. Un día me hice esa pregunta por error, así de la nada, sin querer. No pude volver a dormir. Yo mismo me quité el sueño por un error de mi retorcida mente y por eso disfruto haciéndoselo a las personas. Si yo no duermo, ¿por qué deberían poder dormir los demás?


**¿Yo?** **¿Quién soy yo?**

¿No te has hecho a veces esa pregunta? La gente no lo piensa, da por sentado que todo el mundo lo sabe y no se lo cuestiona.

Pero yo me pregunto (¿Yo? ¿Quién soy yo para preguntarme algo?), ¿por qué todos dan por sentado que son alguien? Fíjate, es divertido. Detén a una compañera en la calle o en medio del banquete, grítale "¡Eh, tú!", y cuando ella pregunte "¿Quién? ¿Yo?", respóndele "¿Tú? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es el yo?". Pruébalo, será entretenido ver su rostro mientras su cerebro empieza a procesar esa pregunta. Luego solo vete y déjala con esa duda que no le permitirá estar en paz por un buen rato y probablemente la haga adelgazar y perder la belleza. ¿Lo vas a hacer? Igual, a decir verdad, no me importa. A _mí_ me parece divertido.

¿Sabes por qué? Porque un día me hice esa pregunta por error, así de la nada, sin querer. ¿Y qué pasó?, preguntarás. Pasó que no pude volver a dormir. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que te parezca divertido hacérselo a la gente?, probablemente preguntes. Tiene que ver que yo mismo me quité el sueño por un error de mi retorcida mente y por eso disfruto haciéndoselo a las personas. Si yo no duermo, ¿por qué deberían poder dormir los demás?

Ya, ya, no me mires así. En realidad… da igual, mírame como se te dé la gana, no es como si me afectara mucho. Después de todo, ¿quién soy yo? Yo soy yo, yo soy alguien… Oh, no, espera, cierto, lo olvidé, ¡no soy nada! ¿Viste que divertido? Al parecer, tu querido esposo pensó que sí lo era. Que era divertido, digo, no que yo era alguien. Nadie piensa que yo sea alguien. Al principio fue todo como "Oh, sí, tú naciste para ser rey. Tu hermano y tú tienen el mismo derecho a reinar.", pero en cuanto intenté hacer honor a eso y la coronación de mi supuesto hermano peligró, mi supuesto padre destruyó ese sueño con la verdad. Que yo no era su hijo, ni _tu_ hijo, ni hermano de nadie. Que mi derecho era morir cuando era un bebé, en los destrozos de la batalla. Que yo nunca sería rey. Que sólo era una reliquia robada, esperando el momento propicio para usarme a su favor.

Hubiera dolido menos si me lo hubieran dicho desde el comienzo. Yo lo hubiera aceptado. Cuando era pequeño, no quería reinar. No me interesaba.

Pero me llenaron la cabeza con fantasías fabricadas a medida, una mentira tras otra, apilándose como libros leídos en la silla. "Tú puedes ser rey. Tú tienes derecho a ser rey. Tú serás rey." ¿Qué querían? ¿Qué yo no prestara atención a esas mentiras susurradas con lenguas de plata en mis oídos desde que nací? Después se preguntan por qué soy así. Por qué soy tan aficionado a engañar y mentir y reírme de los demás. No se quejen, ustedes me hicieron así. No intente mentirme de nuevo, porque eso ya no funciona. Hace años que no funciona.

Dicen que me he vuelto loco. Dime, ¿tienen razón? Yo no tengo ni idea. Después de todo, yo no soy nadie para pensar nada. Los demás tienen que decirme todo porque yo no puedo decidir nada por mí mismo. "Nunca serás rey." Oh, genial, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta por mí mismo. "Estás loco." Si ustedes lo dicen, así debe ser. "Ya muérete." Perfecto, ningún problema.

Incluso tú me traicionaste. Ay, madre, madre… Si tanto me amabas, ¿por qué no destruiste con tu suavidad los cimientos de aquel castillo de humo que yo estaba empezando a construir? ¿Por qué dejaste que edificara torres y atalayas, aposentos de oro y estandartes de plata, una gran muralla y todo un pueblo a mis órdenes? ¿Por qué no lo echaste abajo apenas te diste cuenta de que estaba construyendo sobre arena y que un soplo de viento lo haría tambalearse y caer? ¿Por qué, madre, por qué?

Dicen que falleciste. Que hoy se cumple un siglo desde tu funeral. No les creo. Intentan convencerme de ello, pero estoy seguro de que es sólo un truco para que pierda la esperanza y me vuelva loco. Pero yo no estoy loco, ¿no? Aunque tampoco es como si el lugar ayudara mucho. Ya me cansé de mirar siempre las mismas paredes. Sería genial un cambio de escenario, un poco de aire no viciado, pero nadie se preocupa por ello. Yo soy una mera atracción para la gente.

¡Pasen y vean, la gran maravilla del milenio, una mentira viviente encerrada en la celda más detestable de los Nueve Mundos, un engaño con forma de dios, un loco de ojos verdes que habla con la pared pensando que es su madre, pasen y vean, señoras y señores, al gran e inexistente rey, Loki Laufeyson!


End file.
